The End of the Shuffle Allience
by Jibbitessa
Summary: Rating for deaths. Marie Luise(is that how u spell it) is being controlled by someone. She doesn't completely know it. She has her own gundam and is a strong fightere. R & R, my 1st ficcie. I say 10th Gundam fight, I mean 14th
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam, though I wish I did. I do not own anything in this story except the Lavender Gundam! E-hi! this is a story that involves - Domon- umm, do you like giving away stories? E- what do you mean? Domon- you were about to give away information that is revealed in the next chapter. E- woops! Jibbity- Ya, woops! I mean you almost gave away that I- E- eh hem! Jibbity- oh, darn. Now I'm giving info aren't I? Domon- Yes, you are! Jibbity- oh, shut it Japan! Domon- Don't call me that! E-I'm going to start the story, before these two beat me up in the middle of their fight! Domon & Jibbity- HEY! Guess this story starts a few years ago. About 10 years in fact. This is the time when George left for the 10th Gundam fight. He left everything to go to the colony. Even his love Marie Luis.  
  
When George left, Marie Luis was terribly saddened. She made an oath to find any way to see her dear George DeSan. Though she never knew that what she planned to do would seriously alter her life, and her thoughts.  
  
***Time Lapse, End Flash Back***  
  
It was 10 years since George DeSan left for the Gundam fights. So it has been 10 years since Marie Luis made her oath to find George, but now, she has forgotten about her oath and has many other things in her mind.  
  
You see Marie Luis sitting, waiting for her dear George to return. He had called the other day and told her that he would be coming home to France that day. She was extremely excited. She looked up and heard a voice behind her whisper in her ear. "Hello, my dear Marie Luis", it said. She looked behind her, startled. "George", she shouted, amazed. "You startled me." "I did not mean to startle you, my love. I am incredibly sorry that I have been gone for so long." She answered him "I would wait a whole millennium for you, George."  
  
They walked off, and Marie Luis told him what she had done. "I became a Gundam fighter, George. Just so one day I could hope to see you again." George said it was alright, and asked to see her Gundam. She showed him. "This is the Lavender Gundam, named after the beautiful lavender fields here in France." He was quite amazed at her Gundam, he had heard that Lavender Gundam was the most powerful Gundam there was.  
  
She told George that she had to go somewhere. He didn't bother to ask where, though he should have.  
  
"Master, George has arrived from his Gundam fights", we hear Marie Luis state. "Good, good, now the fun begins. You showed him the Lavender Gundam, correct", another, colder voice replied. "Yes", she answered. "Good, begin the operation tonight. The first to fall shall be George. Go and follow my orders." "Yes master", was all she answered, and she walked off.  
  
"George, you know, I have been wondering if you would do me the honors of a Gundam fight", Marie Luis asked the next day. "Of course", George agreed. The Gundam fight was scheduled to be held in three hours.  
  
The Gundam fight began. George used his Rose Bits, but they had no effect. In little time at all, Marie Luis had already gotten him on the ground with a few well placed kicks. She allowed him to get up only to be struck down by a final blow. "Sword of revealing Light", she shouted, then all went black for George, as his life was taken by the one he loved.  
  
"Have you done as I commanded", the cold voice asked. "Yes, master", came Marie Luis reply. "Good, now you know what you must do now", he asked, not expecting an answer. "Go to neo-America, and destroy the one who calls himself, Jibbity Crocket.  
  
On the plane, no one bothered Marie Luis. The plane ride from France to America was finally over. She got off the plane, and headed for New York.  
  
The first person she saw was a purple and pink haired guy. She knew at once who he was. "Jibbity Crocket, I presume", she asked. "Uh, yah. Who're you", was his simple reply. "You should know me, you are part of the reason my love left me, and now you must face me in a Gundam fight match!" Jibbity still did not know who this crazy girl was, but did not question her further, the idea of a Gundam fight match was too inviting.  
  
In this match between the Gundam Master and the Lavender Gundam, there were few moves that were deployed. Marie Luis had him on the ground in seconds, before Jibbity could even make a move. Then she let him up, to make her final strike. "Sword of Revealing Light", were the last words that Jibbity heard.  
  
"Another job well done, my friend", came the cold voice. "Just two more, and then the real fun begins". "Master, may I ask who the next person will be", came a humble reply from Marie Luis. "Yes, you do need to know", he calmly answered. "The next person will be a boy from China, his name is Sai Saishee."  
  
So Marie Luis left for China, to see this Gundam Fighter known as Sai Saishee. She got there much faster than she expected. "I would like to see Mr. Sai Saishee", came her question. "He is right in here", came the reply. Marie Luis walked into the room. "Hey, sis. Who're you?" "My name is Marie Luis; I have come to challenge you to a Gundam Fight Match. Sai Saishee eagerly agreed.  
  
The match began and ended just like the others. With the Dragon Gundam on the ground in seconds, and then the final blow. "Sword of Revealing Light", she shouts, and Sai Saishee looses consciousness and falls to the ground, lifeless.  
  
She goes once again to her master. "I have done your will", she says. "The last person you must fight for now is a Gundam fighter from Russia, Argo Gulsky. "Yes, right away", she says, then leaves for Russia.  
  
Once in Russia, she goes strait to the jail. "I must request to see a Mr. Argo Gulsky." "Yes, right this way", was the answer. "Argo Gulsky, I challenge you to a Gundam Fight Match!" He looked up and started. "You? You think you can defeat me, Argo Gulsky", was his reply. "I believe that, and know that I can. Oh, and if you deny, then everyone will know that you are scared to fight a girl."  
  
Argo had agreed, and the match began. Just like the last three people, she had him down in seconds. Then she finished him off with one final blow, "Sword of Revealing Light!" Argo was dead before he hit the ground, and far away, in France, a cold voice was laughing insanely.  
  
"Master, I have destroyed the ones which you wished me to destroy", Marie Luis said, as she entered the large cavern. "Good, very good. Now you must do one more thing, bring me Domon Kashew." "But what if that foolish girl, Rain, gets in the way," she asked. "Destroy her."  
  
So she started on her way to Japan. When she got there she immediately began her search for Domon Kashew. She found him in a side pub, near Tokyo. She walked up to him and told him that he was needed in another country. "Hey, aren't you George's Girl, Marie Luis?" "Yes, that is me. You are wanted at once." "No, he will not go. You must tell him where it is that he is going, first", piped up Rain, standing between her and Domon. "I have orders from a source that will remain anonymous that Domon is to come with me, and anyone who gets in my way is to be eliminated." Rain took a step back, but no more. "I will not let Domon go unless you tell me where it is that he is going." "As you wish", Marie Luis replied, and pulled out a gun. "Goodbye, I hope that Domon will not miss you too much", she said, and shot Rain. She fell to the ground, dead.  
  
"Fine, I will go with you", Domon said, still shaken by the recent death of his Girlfriend. "Good, come with me."  
  
Domon and Marie Luis were off. They were going to the cavern where her 'master' is. When they reached there, Marie Luis' master was hidden in the shadows. "I have brought Domon, as you requested, master", she said then backed away. "Good, thank you, you have done well", was the cold reply from the man in the shadows.  
  
'I know that voice' Domon thought to himself. 'but who could it be.' Domons' thoughts were interrupted by the cold mans voice. "Now, dear Domon, it is time for your downfall", came the voice from the shadows.  
  
"No, I know who you are!" Domons cries rage through the air of the cavern, but the man in the shadows paid no head, as he stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Ha! Sorry about that. Last chapter soon to come! Who is that person in the shadows? Find out in the next chapter! Sorry to all Jibbity and George fans, I made them die first, because the pain was too great to make them die last. I am a George and Jibbity fan, too! Don't correct me spelling. I know that I spell Jibbity wrong, that is because I can't spell it the other way.Oh well! 


	2. The Shuffle Allience Gone? No Way!

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam. I only own the Lavender Gundam, although it is only just mentioned in this chapter. E-You will be pleased to know that- Domon-You can't tell them! E-why not? Domon-be4cause if you do then they will know all about the story and how it ends and that- E-now you're the one who is giving away the story. Jibbity-Ya! E-your supposed to be dead! Jibbity- oh, sorry! Domon- Just start the story E-K!  
  
In the last chapter, Domon had just been brought to the person who was controlling Marie Luis. Now we will see who it is.  
  
"Hello, recognize me", came the cold voice, only this time the speaker could be seen easily. "Kyoji", was Domons reply. Domon was still stunned at the fact that he had been the one who had been controlling Marie Luis.  
  
"Ah, so you do. How is it to see your brother again?" "You are not my brother", Domon answered, talking a bit louder then he had intended. "Oh, so you have not forgiven me for the wrong doings I have committed, I see", was all Kyoji said. "Well, you will not have to hate me, you could also join me you know." Domons reply came quickly and was barely heard "I will never join you in your evil ways, Kyoji!"  
  
Kyoji looked slightly taken aback. No on had ever denied him. Ever. This one man had the courage enough to stand up to him, 'but that will all change', he thought. "No one ever denies me, but oh well. You will not have a choice in the matter, I just hoped that you would reconsider. So this wouldn't have to be so, err, hard."  
  
"I see why you got the title, King of Hearts, but your friends weren't hardly up the task of keeping their titles", he said with an evil grin. "What do you mean", Domon asked, almost fearing the answer. "I have destroyed them, or rather, Marie Luis over there did. She has become a loyal servant to the Dark Gundam, and you will be too." Domon had thought as much, but Marie Luis? She couldn't have.  
  
"I am the one who gave her the most powerful Gundam, besides the Dark Gundam of course. I was the one who taught her to Gundam fight, even though it was her who showed me a way to fight also. I knew that no one would have thought that a little girl would be much of a challenge, but I knew better" Kyoji said, grinning evily.  
  
Domons brain was spinning, Marie Luis, a loyal dark Gundam follower? The shuffle alliance members dead? How could this all work out? Domon was just thinking about who might have gotten the Shuffle alliance titles, when a sudden creaking noise snapped him out of his thoughts.  
  
He looked up. Kyoji was standing on a giant Gundam.The Dark Gundam. Domon was scared, he had never intended to face the Dark Gundam, or rather, his brother. Then Domon remembered what his brother had done, and his thoughts changed to how he was going to beat that horrible Gundam.  
  
'This Gundam is terribly strong, and has the power to recover', Domon thought to himself. 'So maybe if I attack with enough force, or a lot before it can recover, then I can defeat it'.  
  
Domon looked up, the Dark Gundam didn't look like it would be easy to beat. At least not without help from the others, but they were gone. Never to be seen again, all because of Kyoji. Wait, hadn't once before, Kyoji given the Dark Gundams power to the rest of them? When they had been under the influence of the Dark Gundam? Maybe- but his thoughts were cut off.  
  
"Hey, need some help, Japan?" It was Jibbity! "Jibbity, I, you", was all Domon could manage to stammer. "Forgetting someone, Domon Kashew", came another voice, with an accent. "George? You're all right too?" George nodded, and another voice came. "Bro, you ok? Need any help" came Sai Saishee's voice. "Sai Saishee, you guys are all ok", Domons reply came, sounding slightly startled. "Domon Kashew", came a rough husky voice, it was Argo. "You guys are all ok!" "Ya, and together we will defeat this stupid guy", Jibbity shouted.  
  
Domon felt a lot better, and agreed with Jibbity. "Now Kyoji, you will pay for all that you have done. Take this, my love, my anger, and all my sorrow! Shining finger!!!" "Ya, Rose Bits!" "Dragon Blaster!" came three of the voices, two of them stayed silent but still attacked. Kyoji, taken by surprise, quickly backed away, but not soon enough. "Ha, take that! How do you think we did, Japan?" "I don't know", came Domons reply, "but I know that we aren't done with this Gundam."  
  
The Dark Gundam had already began to reanimate itself, and Kyoji had gotten into his fighting suit. "You won't defeat me that easily", cried Kyoji. "Ok guys", said Domon to the rest of the shuffle alliance, "the only way to beat him is to attack him while he is recovering, not just stop. If we continuously attack him, he may not be able to recover." Everyone agreed and tried it. It worked!  
  
The Dark Gundam lay smoldering on the ground. Kyoji had escaped once again, but Domon knew he would find him, and destroy him. He just knew it. In the mean time, he was glad he had gotten his friends back. All except one. Rain.  
  
Wow. Does my story stink horribly? One more chapter to come, don't worry. Wheres Rain? How the heck could she possibly get back? Well, find out next time!!! 


End file.
